


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of how Louis and Harry fell in love.And the story of how two boys realize that they can’t live the fairytale they dreamed of living.The story of how two people in love can grow apart and become different people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Louis Tomlinson**

 

_Around early july 2010_

_9th, 10th or 11th_

****I couldn’t believe it. I had finally made it in. I was finally going to audition for the X-Factor. I was excited, nervous and terrified all at the same time. I was lucky to have Hannah there with me. She was my everything. Mum was there too. We watched as a few of my potential future competition were being interviewed by the crowd. None really intrigued me all that much. But then I saw him. He was definitely cut out to be famous and well known. He was definitely going to be doing great things. He had curly brown hair and green eyes, he looked like he would be a heartthrob one day. I bet he had a good voice too. Heck he might be the next Freddie Mercury for all I know. People would probably kill me for saying that but...dang! I stared at him being interviewed by the crowd I could see that he was terribly charismatic. He was going to be a legend. He was going to be a star. He was definitely one to be worried about but here I was not wanting him to go home but...wanting him to stay so I could be his friend. He was definitely going to be my competition, and he was definitely going to win.

“Hannah I think he’s going to win what do you think?” I asked smiling at her. Hannah looked at Harry and smiled. “He’s...He seems great but... we haven’t even heard his voice. And hey you’re going to win this, you’ve got this!” Hannah said wrapping her arms around me from behind. I wanted to believe her, but also...not? If that made any sense? “Thanks for believing in me honey but... I think that guy is  gonna win this. I mean he’s got the bloody looks, I’m pretty sure he’s got the voice too. He’s totally got this” I said smiling at Hannah. “He does have pretty good looks” Mum said looking at curly. I chuckled shaking my head at mum. “Well it looks like he’s already got a super fan” Hannah said smiling kissing my cheek. I smiled back at her and turned my attention back to curly. I still didn’t know his name. But after a while of eavesdropping, while he was saying bye to the crowd he shook hands with the guy with the microphone.  “Goodbye Harry Styles, best of luck to you” Mic guy said shaking Curly’s hand. Harry Styles. Damn he even had a world renowned star’s name. “Mum! Han! He’s even got the name of a star!” I said as I watched Cur—Harry Styles walk inside the Foundation Studios. Hannah chuckled and kissed my cheek again. I turned around and smiled at Hannah. Hannah...she was very important to me. I never wanted to lose her even if I became famous and every girl wanted me. I would always belong to Hannah. We had a special kind of love. One that would last forever. She was my best friend, my ev—she was my best friend. After Stan of course. 

I took Hannah’s hand as we made our way into the Fountain Studios. We waited a while and soon it was my turn. With shaky hands and feet I made my way to the stage and just...sang away. “ Oh, it’s what you do to me. Oh, it’s what you do to me. Oh it’s what you do to me. Oh it’s what you do to me, What you do to me” I sang nervous as fuck but giving it my all. And I actually got through. I was so unbelievably happy. I had made it through. I went to the backstage and hugged Hannah smiling. “You did it!” Mum said clapping. “I knew you could do it” Hannah said smiling at me. “How about some celebratory fried chicken?” Mum asked clapping her hands and smiling at me. I nodded smiling at mum and Hannah. “You’re staying over for dinner right?” I asked Hannah smiling. “Of course got to enjoy my last days with you until you become a super famous star” Hannah said giving me a peck on the lips. Then we headed to the car and drove back to Doncaster. 

Once we got home we got out of the car I grabbed Hannah by the hand and dragged her along with me. I ran to my room avoiding my sisters and my stepdad. “Woah what’s the rush?” Hannah asked me chuckling. I chuckled smiling at Hannah. “Sorry I just wanted to look up something” I said getting out my phone, jumping onto my bed so that I fell lying on my stomach and looking for Harry Styles on every social media. He wasn’t on any social media. Twitter, Facebook...he just wasn’t on it.  “What are you looking for” Hannah asked peeking at my phone. I quickly turned off my phone and shook my head smiling. I didn’t even know why...but somehow, for some reason I found myself feeling guilty about wanting to find Harry Styles on Social media. “It’s nothing I’m just checking if I sang the lyrics correctly” I said smiling at Hannah. Hannah frowned at me. “Louis you sang the chorus you’d be stupid to mess up the lyrics of Hey There Delilah and you’re not stupid, I know that you’re not” Hannah said with crossed arms. I threw my phone onto my desk and turned so I was on top of her. I kissed her and soon she was kissing me back. I loved Hannah. Hannah was the one...she had to be. We met during the production of Grease in our school and we fell in love. It was the perfect love story. But here I was feeling weird and uncomfortable as Hannah put her hand underneath my shirt, about to take it off. We had beeen an item for a while but we still...we hadn’t slept together...yet. And I don’t think that today was going to be our first time either. Things were getting too...intense?…

”Hannah” I said pulling away from the kiss and rolling back next to her and onto my back “Not today”. Hannah frowned “Sorry I just thought maybe you’d want to...since you’ll be going soon” Hannah said frowning at me. “Han” I said turning to her and kissing her nose. “It’s not like we’re not going to be able to be together then” I said frowning at her. Hannah sighed and smiled at me. “Hey” said taking her hands in mine. “I…I…Lo—you’re important to me okay?”. She smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips. Then mum called us from the kitchen telling us that the fried chicken was finished. Hannah and I went downstairs and ate dinner with my mum, my stepdad, Mark and my sisters Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe. They asked me questions about the auditions and I answered them. After dinner Hannah and I headed back to my room. Hannah went to my bedroom to go and change into some of my pajamas after she had texted her mum saying she was sleeping over at my house.  After awhile of looking I finally found him...Harry Styles. On Tumblr. 

I had actually found him. It was him....Harry Styles. Hannah came out of the bathroom and peeked at my phone. “Oh who’s Harry? Is that the guy who you think is going to win?” Hannah asked giving me a kiss on the cheek. “Mmmhm” I said staring at the screen of my phone. Harry Styles... I had found him. I don’t know why I was so...why I couldn’t stop obsessing about him. And why I wanted to know him so much. I really didn’t understand it. “You’re probably going to be busy with rehearsing for the X-Factor and with your new friends so I thought maybe we could maybe...fool around tonight?” Hannah asked me causing me to look away from my phone. I just stared at her for a while before breaking into laughter. “What?” Hannah asked hitting me with a pillow. I laughed shaking my head at her smiling. “It’s...the choice of the word fooling around” I said smiling at her. And I don’t know why but I thought about Harry saying “Fool around” and the thought it...excited me. “I see I’m making you excited” Hannah said smirking. I looked down at my crotch area and noticed that I was getting hard. This was awkward...I was getting a hard on...for not my girlfriend but....for a guy I hadn’t even met or talked too. What the heck?!?!? 

“Ummm Han not tonight” I said scratching the back of my head frowning. Hannah got up and glared at me. “Not tonight, not tomorrow, not the day after that. What’s wrong Louis what is it do you not love me is that the problem?!?” Hannah asked me frowning. I loved her...of course I loved her. She was my everything. My...one and only. I loved her I had to love her. She had to be the one. “Hannah” I said holding her hand before she could leave “I love you, you’re the one that I want.”. Hannah smiled at me and lay back down with me our hands intertwined. “I’m just not ready okay?” I asked Hannah with furrowed eyebrows. “Okay” Hannah said squeezing my hand. Then we fell asleep after a while of talking. 

 

_15th july_

I woke up Hannah’s arm around my shoulder. She had been staying the night nearly every night. I knew she just wanted to spend as much time with me as she could before I became busy with rehearsals and performances. But I didn’t think of her to ever be this clingy. I carefully took her arm away from my shoulder and grabbed my phone. It had been around 5 days since the audition. Since a guy who was to be my competition had given me a hard on. Since I found Harry Styles on Tumblr. I quickly checked his Tumblr to see had posted a new post. 

For some reason knowing that he was gay or bi, or just into men in that way in general...it made me even more interested in getting to know him. And for some weird reason I found myself feeling uneasy when I looked at him with the blonde haired boy who sat next to him in the picture. Goodness I didn’t even know Harry but still...I felt...jealous of the blonde haired boy in the picture. I really didn’t understand why but I guess that’s just how I felt and I guess I couldn’t change much, I just felt this way. 

I put down my phone and looked at Hannah who I hadn’t realized was already awake. “Who were you texting? Is it you’re secret girlfriend?” Hannah asked chuckling. I chuckled nervously. “No” I said frowning. “I wasn’t texting anyone just checking Harry’s Tumblr” I said frowning. “Ok, you seriously have to introduce yourself to him if you’re going to be so obsessed with him” Hannah said giggling. “I’m not obsessed with him” I said glaring at Hannah. Hannah Stück her tongue out at me then kissed me. “Ugh stinky breath” I said pulling away and kissing her nose. Hannah chuckled and shook her head smiling at me. “Speak for yourself” she sai chuckling and sticking out her tongue at me before heading to the bathroom. I felt kind of relieved that she had gone. I turned my phone on again and just stared at the post. This was becoming unhealthy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Styles**

 

_18th july 2010_

 

 

Bootcamp had begun 2 days ago. I had already befriended a few people here and there and would be really sad to see them go. But not any close friendships or anything like that. Only people I’d probably lose touch with once I was ent home or once they were sent home. But it would still be sad. I headed to the Stairwell that would lead me to where I wanted to go. Bootcamp. As I headed towards the Stairwell I saw this brown haired boy.He was probably a couple of years older than me. I stopped walking once he turned to me and smiled at me. He had these gorgeous blue eyes and a god damn beautiful smile. He was beautiful. And I just stood there in front of him, heart thumping and the blood rising to my cheeks. I don’t think anyone had ever made me feel this way before. I hadn’t found a bloke beautiful since Nick Clough my bandmate, best bud and ex boyfriend. Yet here I was staring at this beautiful man before me, not even giving my girlfriend that lived 74,5 miles away any thought. For a minute I just stood there looking at him, eying him from head to toe. I even contemplated going closer to him and asking him for his name and then maybe telling him mine but... I decided against doing so. 

I gave him another smile before quickly passing him and running up the stairs. Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity. My girlfriend. My beautiful beautiful girlfriend. I love her with all my heart. I...I loved her with all my heart. But...it wasn’t...It hadn’t felt like romantic love for a while now. I really didn’t want to hurt her but it was probably best if I ended things. Before...before I found a way to hurt her without meaning to. Before I broke her heart without wanting to. Luckily the day in Bootcamp went by quickly. I sang a few songs, practiced dancing a bit which was dangerous due to my clumsiness, my two left feet. Talking to friends that I made here and there. Sending Felicity I love you’s every now and then feeling disgusted by myself and feeling guilty. And then after hours of singing, dancing and whatnot the day at the Fountain Studios was finally over and I could head back home. I didn’t want mum to pick me up cause I didn’t want to trouble her with my worries, which I urgently needed to do. So I called Gemma to take nick and pick me up. Out of the corner of my eye I could see pretty boy get of the building and smile once he saw a car pulling up. Then he got in and drove of. I wasn’t even able to see the plate of the car. So I didn’t know where he was headed to. 

After a while of waiting Gemma finally pulled up with Nick sitting at the back. I got in and smiled at Nick. “So, you needed to talk to me?” He asked me smiling. I hugged him over the seat and it was nice. Sometimes I remembered how I felt about Nick. The same way I had felt about Abigail, Felicity and now...about this pretty fella with his gorgeous blue eyes and god damned beautiful smile. After Nick and I broke up, I used to remember how it felt to love him. And I knew I still loved him and wasn’t completely over himbecause it used to hurt so much just to hug him or just the slightest touch. But now...it didn’t hurt anymore. “Yeah I needed you” I said smiling at Nick. “Ok” Nick said entangling himself from our embrace “What do you need?”. I sighed and smiled at him. Then we just sat there in awkward silence. Me not knowing how to start the conversation, Nick not knowing what to say to me and Gemma not knowing what the heck she was even doing with Nick and I in the car. “So...ummm... I met a fella” I said not exactly sure how to begin this conversation. “Wow did you marry him? What are you going to tell Felicity? Oh my god Harry are you pregnant?” Nick asked being Nick. I giggled and shook my head frowning at him.

“Yes Nick we eloped and unfortunately I’m pregnant with twins, I don’t know what I’m going to do about Felicity, but it turns out you’re the father of my children” I said laughing and playing along. Nick nudged me playfully. “Oh you cheated on me! We never had sex!” Nick said laughing in fake hurt. Gemma stifled a laugh from the front of the car. “You boys are crazy you know that right” she said chuckling “You know I still don’t understand why you didn’t just ask mum to come pick you up”. I shook my head smiling at Gemma. “You’ll never understand me!” I said dramatically putting my hand on my forehead and pretending to cry. Nick died of laughter and punched me playfully on the arm. “Bravo” he said clapping “you know if you’re music career doesn’t work you could always become an actor”. I shook my head smiling at Nick. We laughed for a while until we couldn’t laugh anymore and the laughter died down. “Okay back to business what did you want to talk to me about, what about this guy you met?” Nick asked clasping his hands together. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. “He has these gorgeous blue eyes that I just can’t stop thinking about and...his smile ugh!”  I said burying my face in my hands. Nick pokes me playfully. “Oooh...Harry has a crush on a guy that isn’t me!” Nick said smiling. “Oooh Harry has a crush on someone that isn’t his girlfriend” I said frowning. Nick pulled my hands away from my face and smiled sadly at me. “Yeah you’re fucked buddy” Nick said smiling. I groaned and buried my face in my hands again. 

“Hey babe” Nick said taking my hands away from my face again smiling at me “It’s gonna be alright, but you have to break up with Felicity”. I sighed knowing that he was right. He was right I had to break up with Felicity. I had to end things with her before I ended up unintentionally hurting her. I hated this. But it was something that I definitely had to do. “What are your thoughts on this Gemma?” I asked my sister frowning at her. “My thoughts on this are that we’re stopping for gas” Gemma said pulling into the gas station and parking the car. Nick and I got out of the car to get some fresh gas station air and leaned against the car. “Why did you break up with me?” I asked Nick frowning at him. “Come in Harry, I just...I’m sorry but I never saw you as anything more as just a friend and when we were dating, I felt us grow apart and I didn’t want that...did you?” Nick asked locking his pinky in mine. It was true... I felt that... I felt that he didn’t love me like I loved him. Our friendship was very peculiar indeed. There were some people who thought we were still a couple when we walked together in the street. We held hands, we hugged and sometimes we kissed. And I fell in love. But...Nick...he didn’t. He liked me sure. He liked talking to me, he enjoyed holding my hand, he loved hugging me and tolerated kissing me. But he didn’t love me. For a while I hated him for that. I would have rather him be unhappy with me and watch our friendship grow apart than be his very best friend forever. But... I was happy where we stood now. I was extremely happy with being Nick Clough’s very best friend. 

“I used to” I said answering Nick’s question. “I wanted you to pretend you loved me even though I too could see us grow apart. But I don’t want that anymore. I have what I want”. “Aww that’s sweet” Nick said holding my hand. “I love you Mate” Nick said smiling at me. “I love you too” I said smiling at him. “Promise me you’ll never ever let us be a couple ever again?” Nick asked me smiling. “Well you never know” I said teasing him with a smirk. “Shut up you” Nick said shaking his head at me smiling. I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled. Gemma came back from the bathroom and shook her head smiling at us. “Are you guys back together? I thought you had a girlfriend in Solihull and a boyfriend from the X-Factor” Gemma said frowning. I broke into laughter and shook my head smiling. “No we’re never ever ever ever getting back together” I said shaking my head at Gemma. “Well are you guys good to go back home?” Gemma asked me smiling. “Nope this man needs a toilet” Nick said frowning and shaking his head. “I’ll come along, I’ll hold your Willy” I said smirking. Nick laughed, punching me playfully. “You’re disgusting” he said dragging me along with him to the bathroom. 

 

_ 20th July 2010  _

 

__

20th July 2010. It’s been 2 days since I broke up with Felicity. 2 days since I realized I had completely moved on from Nick. 2 days since I realized I was taking a liking to this pretty boy I didn’t even know the name of. Back in the Fountain Studios and back at the X-Factor. It was a tiring day. Lots of practicing, lots of work. We were filming today and there were a group of people standing by the cameras taking their own pictures with their phones with friends they would forget about later on. I had been feeling weird and slightly depressed which was a normal reaction after a breakup. I didn’t really want to talk to anybody today. I just wanted to get over filming the episode and then heading back home to maybe talk to Nick who knows. 

I decided to go to the bathroom after I realized I needed to use the loo. I hadn’t realized how much I needed to go until I headed inside. A big muscular man left the bathroom making me feel quite relieved. I quickly walked to a urinal and unzipped my pants and let the fluids flow. But then I realized it was a bit hard to control the flow and that instead of all of it flowing onto the urinal, a few drops were escaping  and were hitting someone’s shoe. After the last drops fell the guy zipped his pants up and looked over at me. The alarms in my head went off once I realized it was pretty boy. “Oops” I said looking down at his shoe. He brushed the hair out of his face and smiled at me. “Hi” he said smiling at me. Dang...his voice was absolutely beautiful too. What the actual?… “Hi I’m Louis” Pretty...Louis said interrupting my thoughts. “Hazza...Harry...I mean Harry...Gah! Sorry” I said frowning. “It’s quite alright” Louis said smiling at me. “Hazza” He said smiling and nodding. We both looked down at his shoe at the same time. “I’m so sorry” I said frowning. “It’s Fine, Nothing a bit of paper towels won’t fix” Louis said wetting a paper towel and wiping his shoe with it. Then his eyes traveled down to my crotch area. I hadn’t zipped my pants up. I quickly zipped my pants up as I felt my cheeks burn. Louis smiles and we both went out of the bathroom. We started walking back to the rest of em. The other contestants. “Ummm...will you take a picture with me?” Louis asked after a while of silence. “Wi...with me?” I asked almost choking on my own spit. “Yeah...I think you’re going to be crazy popular one day and...I’d like to be one of them people that is able to show people a picture of you and say that I knew you before you were famous” Louis said smiling at me. “Ummm sure” I said unsure of what else to say. So Louis got someone to take our picture and then we joined the other contestants. The day went by pretty quickly after that. Louis and I shared glances and smiles at each other every now and then. 

After Bootcamp I headed outside and waited for mum and Nick to pick me up. Louis left the Fountain Studios and smiled once he saw me. “Where are you headed to?” He asked me smiling. “Holmes Chapel” I said smiling at him. “Nice, Nice” He said smiling back at me. “What about you?” I asked smiling. “Oh me? I’m a Donny boy” Louis said smiling his wonderful smile. Doncaster 84 miles away from Holmes Chapel. He lived in Doncaster, I knew where he lived now, I was freaking out. Then a different car then the one I had seen 2 days ago pulled in front of us and for a few seconds I thought it might be for someone else but...Louis’ face lightened up and a beautiful girl with blonde hair came out of the car and headed towards Louis smiling. She smiled once she saw me. “Aha Louis’ found the courage to introduce himself to you I see” she said smiling at me. The courage to introduce...What? “Ummm...yeah” I said unsure of what else to say. “Hia I’m Hannah Lou’s girlfriend” Hannah said smiling at me. Of course. Louis had a girlfriend. And of course she had to be super pretty. She seemed really nice too. This sucked. They weren’t married or anything but I wasn’t going to ruin their relationship. I didn’t even really know Louis. He was just a guy who was ridiculously gorgeous and ridiculously perfect. But he had a girlfriend, and I had just broken up with mine two days ago. “You okay Hazza?” Louis asked punching me playfully. I didn’t know him well at all and he already had a nickname for me? “I’m fine Lou” I said letting myself say Lou instead of Louis. As gorgeous as he was he was just a fantasy. This wasn’t real. His girlfriend was real...and she was perfect too. “You know what Harry Louis couldn’t stop babbling about you, he was like oh he’s definitely going to wi-“ Hannah said. She was interrupted by Louis who put his hand in front of her mouth. “What Hannah means to say is that you seemed like a pretty cool person and I was a little nervous cause I’m not as cool as you so” Louis said smiling at me. If only he knew how cool he was to me. 

A honk shook me out of my Louis infested thoughts. It was Gemma, Mum and Nick. All three of them had decided to pick me up today. I waved at Nick. The car stopped and out went Nick smiling at me then looking to Louis. He smiled at me knowingly. He frowned once he saw Hannah’s arm wrapped around Lou’s waist. “Girlfriend?” Nick mouthed walking towards us. I nodded frowning at Nick. He smiled at me and hugged me tightly. “Hey boyfriend” he said giving me a peck on the cheek “play along and we’ll be fine”. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Nick. “Hey darling” I said smiling. “Boyfriend?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows. I turned to Louis and smiled. “Yeah Nick and I got back together... yesterday” I said hoping Louis wouldn’t see through my lie. “Yeah I think it’s just meant to be” Nick said taking my hand in his. I laughed at the fact that...this was what I would have wanted years ago. But it wasn’t anymore. “Why are you laughing?” Nick asked me chuckling. “I don’t know... I guess I’m just happy” I said smiling which was true in some ways. I was happy that Nick and I were best friends, I was happy that the judges had let me through, I was happy that I had met Louis I guess I was happy. “You too seem like a really cute couple” Louis said smiling at me and Nick. “Thanks you and Hannah seem like a pretty adorable couple too” I said trying to mean it. Wanting to mean it. Wanting to be in love with Nick again. Wanting to not feel the pain of falling in love with someone I couldn’t have. Great now I was insane and was talking about love.  I was insane..l had officially gone mad. 


End file.
